My Little Pokemon Keldeo's Quest
by MrFlawless
Summary: It wasn't always peaceful in the Pokémon world. One Pokémon, a horse with a horn upon his head and a orange mane along his body, will soon become a hero.Who is this hero? Keldeo. Keldeo's dream is to be a member of the Swords of Justice but his quest is interrupted by the arrival of Kyurem, who captures the Swords of Justice and escapes into another world called Equestria.
1. Chapter 1

What's up viewers here to bring you chapter 1 of my story enjoy and leave some reviews.

Chapter 1

The story

It all started one spring afternoon in a faraway land where Pokémon live together training to become strong, but there are some who want something different.

Many years ago one Pokémon wanted world domination, so he made a machine that can combine all the regions into one. Then suddenly one faithful hero stopped him from his evil wrath but not the machine.

They believe that the machine is still out there and that a hero must destroy it in order to restore peace, but the hero has vanish for years.

"Great story Keldeo" said Ponyta. It sounds awesome but too bad it's a legend. "No it's a true story they say that the machine is in Giant Chasm" said Keldeo." GIANT CHASM" Ponyta shouted.

"I heard rumors about that place they say a scary monster lives there and no one comes back alive". " Yeah people say that to scary people it's fake in fact I will proof it to you" said Keldeo. "How" said Ponyta with a concern look.

Tomorrow me and you will explore Giant Chasm Keldeo said. " Ok, but I'm only doing this because your my best friend and to proof you wrong he said. So it's settle tomorrow we head out to Giant Chasm. "Yeah"! They said.

The next day..

"Ready to go Ponyta". "Yeah" he said while grabbing his bag and two apples. "What did you bring Keldeo" he asked? I brought a map and my bag said Keldeo.

"So Keldeo where is Giant Chasm" Ponyta questioned?

"Well it's not far from here it's near a mountain called Snowpoint mountain and said to be protected by two Pokémon called Weavile at least that's what the map said.

"Ok so we leave the village and go to Snowpoint mountain and Giant Chasm is there said Ponyta. "Yeah pretty much" Keldeo reply.

"Then what are we waiting for let's go" they said.

A bit short, but hey it's chapter 1 most chapter ones are short. Anyway I hope you liked chapter 1 I will post chapter 2 soon it still needs work but when it's finish I will post it so for now read, review, and stay cool. Mr.F signing off


	2. Chapter 2 Giant Cham

here I told you I would post chapter 2 when finished this chapter 2 is longer than the last one and where the real stuff happens so enjoy be sure to leave reviews.

Chapter 2  
The Adventure to Giant Chasm

20 minutes later... "See anything Keldeo"Ponyta said?"No not a thing, how about you Ponyta"? "Nope nothing, hey I have an idea about some lunch" Ponyta suggested."Sure" Keldeo replied. Ponyta quickly reaches in his bag for two apples. As he throws a apple to Keldeo it ricochets off Keldeo's hooves and tries to catch it, but rolls down a hill so Keldeo chases after the apple. When he comes down the mountain he lost track of his apple and looks around, but all the suddenly he spots something amazing. "KELDEO" Ponyta shouted. "Are you ok"."I'm fine I found a cave I think it's Giant Chasm" Keldeo shouted back. "What Giant Chasm" said Ponyta. "Yeah come check it out". So Ponyta carefully slides down the hill to get to Keldeo. When he finally reaches Keldeo he sees the cave cover with ice crystals. "Are you sure this is Giant Chasm" Ponyta said? I'm 100 percent sure it's Giant Chasm it's gotta be. "But there are no guards" said Ponyta. "It doesn't matter let's check it out anyway if it's not Giant chasm we will look somewhere else". Suddenly a shadow ball hits Keldeo. "Oh" said Keldeo. "Who did that" he said frustrated. "I did" said Weavile who jumps from behind a rock "No trespasser" he said. Then the second Weavile appears from behind the rock and in his hand lies Keldeo's apple. "Hey thats my apple give it back" yelled Keldeo. "No,I found it so it's mine" the Weavile argued. "No it's mine it rolled down that hill and I came to get it". "Well too bad finders keepers" yelled weavile. "Just who do you think you are" said Ponyta? "Who are we why we are the Weavile bros guardians of Giant Chasm". So I was right it is Giant chasm. "That's right boy it's the real thing"Weavile replied."Wow" they said. So state your business here. Oh yes I'm Keldeo and that's my partner Ponyta, we are exploring Snowpoint mountain in search for Giant Chasm Keldeo explains. "Interesting" the Weaviles said. "Will you let us pass so we can go in Giant Chasm Ponyta asked? "Sure,but on one condition" they said. "What's the condition" the two asked? You must defeat us in a 2-on-2 battle if you win you pass Weavile said. Also you get your apple back too the other Weavile added. Do we have a deal they asked? "We accept your challenge" Keldeo nodded."Excellent, let's get started" the Weavile replied.

Whoa who did not see that coming will Keldeo and Ponyta win the battle anyways that's it for chapher 2. Chapter 3 will have the battle scene if you want to know how the battle goes I just need 10 more reviews and I will post it. This is signing off!


	3. Chapter 3

Good day viewers Mr. Flawless here and back with another exciting chapter. I mentioned in the last chapter that there's a battle scene well its true you will get to see it. It is going to awesome so grab a snack and enjoy chapter 3.

Chapter 3  
Giant Chasm

So our heroes reach Giant Chasm, but when arriving 2 Weavile show up and challenge them to a battle in order to passed. The battle starts with the Weaviles using Ice Shard and throw it, but Ponyta used flame charge and dissolve the ice shard. Keldeo fires a Focus Blast at Weavile. He counters it with Shadow ball. Next, The Weaviles use Blizzard together at full blast. Keldeo and Ponyta look shocked, so they jump high and dodge it now it's there turn. Keldeo quickly shoots hydro pump from his mouth at full blast and Ponyta started running and makes a burst of fire surround him. Then he jumps in the hydro pump and combines his flame charge with Keldeo's hydro pump to make hydro charge. Ponyta runs full speed at the Weaviles they try to stop the hydro charge but it's to powerful to stop. Ponyta charges into them and a burst of fire and water exploded everywhere. The Weaviles laid on the ground with swirls in their eyes which means they win the battle. "We won Keldeo we won" Ponyta cheeked! "Yeah we did it" Keldeo said. "Yes congrats you have defeat us and proofed yourself worthier and for that you may pass" said Weavile. You also get your apple back the another Weaviles said and hands him the apple." You keep it you need your strength so take it" said Keldeo and pushes his hand away."Really thank you no one is never nice to us" Weavile cried. Well your welcome and we will see you around they said and head towards the cave."Bye bye" the Weaviles said and wave. Now there in Giant Chasm and looking around for anything suspicious. "Wow it's pretty in here" Ponyta remarked. "I know the crystals really make it beautiful in here" Keldeo said. Suddenly a crash sound hits Keldeo's ear. He turns and sees Ponyta had threw a rock at some crystals. "What are you doing" Keldeo whisper. "I'm taking some crystals to remember this place" Ponyta whisper. "Very well just don't take a lot" said Keldeo. "Yeah yeah" he said as he stuffs crystals in his bag. An hour later of searching Ponyta and Keldeo are walking when they here a strange sound. "Uh Keldeo did you just here something" said Ponyta. Yeah it sounds like mooning he relied. "I wonder what it is" said Ponyta frighten. It's probably just the Pokémon that live in here. "What if it's the scary monster" Ponyta nervously. Don't be crazy there is no monster said Keldeo. "It's getting louder" said Ponyta with his hooves shaking. The sound keeps getting louder and louder until Keldeo and Ponyta realized the mooning sound wasn't from the Pokémon or a scary monster. It was a injured Pokémon.

So now we know what the noise is it was a Pokémon injured, but question is who is the injured Pokémon? You will find out in chapter 4. I will posted chapter 4 soon, but for now read, eat ,review ,potato. Uh yeah Mr. Flawless signing off.


	4. Chapter 4

Yo viewers back at ya with another installment of my story now we stopped it at where ours heroes are in giant chasm and continue searching for the machine, but while looking they here something and discover that it's a injured Pokemon. Enjoy chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Rapidash

"Who is that Keldeo"said Ponyta. "I don't know Ponyta,but it appears to be injury". All the suddenly the injured Pokemon stand up. "Hi my name is Rapidash and I have no time to talk please help me get out of this cave before it comes" the injured Pokemon said. "Before who comes"Keldeo asked? "Before..." said Rapidash and collapse from his injury. "Before who who's coming Keldeo" said while shake the Pokemon's head and panicking." Keldeo settle down"his partner said. "Right, but who's coming" Keldeo questioned? Suddenly a big dragon cover with ice crashes down near them and roars loudly. "IT THE SCARY MONSTER" Ponyta shouted! "Quick let's get Rapidash and run out of here" Keldeo response and grabs the injured Pokemon. So the two run with Rapidash on there back and trying to escape the monster and eventually lost it and managed to get out of Giant Chasm alive. "Keldeo let's take Rapidash back to the village he's hurt really badly" Ponyta said while they are running. "Yeah let's ask the Swords of Justice they'll know what to do" Keldeo suggested. The two make it back to the village and go to Keldeo's house and left Rapidash to rest up. Now they head to the Swords of Justice's house to find them. "COBALION,VIRZION,TERRAKION GET IN HERE I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU" Keldeo shouted. "What is it Keldeo" they said. "Me and Ponyta were to Giant Chasm and found someone injured". "Who's the person and are there alright" said Cobalion. "He said his name was Rapidash and we don't know if he's find he just passed out before the scary monster scared us off" the two said. "Where is he now" said Cobalion. "He's at my house in the spare room resting" Keldeo said. "Explain why you two went to Giant Chasm" said Terrakion. "We wanted to see if the legend from the story is real" they said. "Oh Keldeo you know it's just all a myth" Virzion laughed."But we saw the scary monster"Ponyta argued. "Describe it to me" Virzion asked. "Well it was big, cover with ice, and looked a lot like a dragon" Ponyta answered. "A dragon huh" she said searching through her books. "Ah here we go, did it look like this". She shows them a picture of Kyurem from the book. "Yes it looked exactly like that" they screamed. "That's not a scary monster it's Kyurem" Virzion explained. "KYUREM" they shouted. "So if Kyurem is real then the machine must be real too" said Keldeo. "Keldeo for the last time there is no machine" Virzion yelled. "Oh it's real all right" said Rapidash as he interrupted and walked in the house. "You're a wake" they said. "Yes I am thank you for bringing me here and out of that cave" he said. "Your welcome" the two replied. "So the machine is real" the Swords said. "Yes it's real" he said. "How do you know" said Cobalion. "Because I'm the long last hero who try to stop Kyurem and his machine" he said. The whole room when to shock. "Wait your the hero in the legends" Keldeo said. "Yes I'm that hero". "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh your like my idol" said Keldeo jumping with excitement. "Settle down now Keldeo" Virzion said. "So your name is Keldeo" said Rapidash. "Yes sir it is" Keldeo answered. "Alright and who are you little boy" he asked? "Ponyta" he said all shy. "What about you three" Rapidash asked? "I'm Cobalion" he said. "I'm Terrakion" and "I'm Virzion". "We are the Swords of Justice" they said together. "Oh, wait did you say your the Swords of Justice" said Rapidash. "Yes that's correct" they answered. "Oh no" he said all worried. "Why what's wrong" everyone asked? "When I stopped Kyurem I tried to stop his machine but he stood back up and shadow clawed me". "Then he take the machine and aimed it at me but it failed to launch". "He soon realized in order to make the machine destroy things he needs the power of three Swords". "But how did you end up with your injury" Ponyta asked? "Well after the machine failed", Kyurem asked "Where are there"? "I'm not telling you anything" I said. "Kyurem was forced to beat the answer out of me, but I refused to answer". "He got upset and froze me solid". "Over the time my mane slowly melted the ice and when I got out I still feel injury from all those beating". "Then in here you two coming so I let out a cry and then passed out after I introduce myself to you". "So you seen that's why I told you to help me get out of there so Kyurem won't freeze us". "I need your help Keldeo and Ponyta with the machine will you help me" he asked? "Sure we'll help you destroy the machine" they said. "Thank you both so much" he said and hugs them. "We will help too" the Swords of Justice added. "Alright then it's settle we will stop Kyurem from taking control of the world together" everyone said while sticking a leg out. "Ready on three we said together" said Rapidash. Ready 1. 2. 3. Together!

Oh yeah totally awesome ending. I hope your ready for chapter 5 because it's coming soon but I need some time and reviews. So keep calm and read on. Mr. Flawless signing off


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Flawless has returned with a new chapter and it's more action packed then the last one. I hope you enjoy chapter 5 because here it is.

Chapter 5  
The Swords of Justice

A few days later "Ok, before we stop Kyurem we need to train because Kyurem is really powerful" Rapidash explains to the group. "Already then lets begin training" they said. Suddenly random storm clouds roll in. "What's that"? said Ponyta pointing over at the sky. "It's storm clouds" said Rapidash. Lighting strikes, the clouds are roaring, then bam! Kyurem comes swooping down and grabs Cobalion by using ice beam to freeze him. Next Kyurem try's to grab Terrakion. Terrakion runs as fast as he can, but gets corners he launches a hyper beam attack at Kyurem, but he blocks it. Terrakion try's to escapes, but it's too late Kyurem launches another ice beam and freezes him. "Now I just need the third one"said Kyurem. He puts the two frozen swordsmen on his back and starts chasing Virzion. She was to fast for him, so he shot another ice beam and freezes her leg to stop her tracks. He shoots one more ice beam and freezes Virzion and throws her on his back with the others and flees to Giant Chasm. The three follow Kyurem to Giant Chasm. Once inside they see Kyurem about to go into a portal. Right when Kyurem was about to enter the portal Keldeo shoots a Focus Blast attack to stop him. "You aren't going anywhere Kyurem" said Keldeo. "Oh, but I am" he said. He shoot a Draco meteor to get away." Everybody duck" Rapidash yelled. They take cover behind some crystal rocks and after the explosion from the meteors Kyurem and the frozen Swords of Justice are gone. "Is everyone ok" said Keldeo. "I'm fine" said Ponyta. "What about you Rapidash" said Keldeo. "The machine its gone" Rapidash interrupted. "It's gone how" they said. "Kyurem must have put it in that portal before getting the Swords of Justice then went in the portal". "Hey Rapidash where does that portal go"Keldeo asked. "I don't know Keldeo" he said. "It goes to another world" the Weaviles interrupted. "Another world"? the three said. "Yes it takes you to a different world" they said. "Let's go to this world Keldeo" said Ponyta. "Yeah Kyurem and the Swords of Justice are in there" said Keldeo. "So who's going in the portal first" said Ponyta. "I will" said Rapidash. "Ok, go for it" they said. So Rapidash approaches the portal, sticks his hooves in and jumps in followed by Ponyta and then Keldeo, but before Keldeo goes in he thanks the Weaviles for there help and jumps in the portal. The Weaviles stay behind and wish them good luck on there quest.

A mysterious portal one could only imagine. Well Chapter 6 will come soon and will be better because there will be more action and new faces. For now read and review and I will take you to the other world. Mr. Flawless signing off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Good evening viewers Mr. Flawless here and ready to bring chapter 6 to you. I know the last chapter got a review, but it doesn't bother me because I know it's good no matter what people said. So enough about me. It's about you the viewer so here you go ladies and gentleman chapter 6.**

Chapter 6  
The other world

The three travel through the portal and finally crash land in the other world. After crash landing the three walk around this world. "Where are we?" said Keldeo while looking around at this town. "It appears to be some sort of town" said Rapidash. "Look up! Keldeo" Ponyta yelled. Keldeo looks up and collides with a blue flying pony with a colorful mane. "What's your problem?" Keldeo said as his friends help him up. "My problem I was flying through town then next thing you hit into me" the blue pony said angrily. Keldeo helps her up when her eye stare at Keldeo's, Keldeo feels a spark in his heart. "Who are you and what is this place?" They asked. "I'm Rainbow Dash and this is Ponyville." Ponyville?" Rapidash questioned? "Yes Ponyville a place where ponies live together" she explains. "That's like our world except the pony part" stated Ponyta. "So do you guys mind telling me who you are?" said Rainbow Dash. "Absolute I'm Keldeo" he said. "I'm Ponyta" and "I'm Rapidash"." It's so great to meet you all" she said. "Excuse me Rainbow Dash, but do all ponies here fly like you?" the fire pony asked. "Some do and some don't in this world there are 3 kinds of ponies there are the earth ponies, unicorns, and pegasus ponies which I am" she explain. "Oh cool" he said. "So what happen here?" The three asked? "Oh some big monster showed up and attacked the town" she answered. Was it carrying three blocks of ice on his back?" Keldeo asked. "Yes how did you know that, are you a spy" she said up in Keldeo's face. "No we aren't spy we know because the dragon its name is Kyurem and comes from our world Keldeo answered. "Our world" Rainbow Dash said confused. "Yeah we are not from here we are from a different world and we came here to stop him from using some machine and recuse my friends" Keldeo explained. "Your friends?" Rainbow Dash questioned. "Yes those blocks of ice have my friends inside because Kyurem capture them" he said. "That sounds awful" she said. "Do you know where Kyurem went Rainbow Dash?" They asked. "Last I remember he said something about Canterlot" she replied. "Where is that at?" Said Ponyta. "It's over there" as she points left of their direction. "Great thanks let's go guys" said Keldeo. "Wait let me help" Rainbow Dash suggested." Why do you want to help?" they said. "Because your story sounds awesome which is my kind of thing, plus I want to get revenge on Kyurem for destroying some of Ponyville". "I also know a pony that can help you in this situation" she said. "Ok you can help" they nodded. "Awesome I will do my best" she shouted. "You said you know someone who can help who is it?" Keldeo asked? "Oh right follow me" she said. And so three land in a world called Equestria and meet a new friend Rainbow Dash who offers to help them in their quest to stopping Kyurem evil plans, but one wonders who is the mystery pony that could help them.

Woo this chapter got 20% cooler because Rainbow Dash is awesome. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. I will post the next one soon and in it I will reveal who the mystery pony is. Can't wait Mr. Flawless signing off


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello viewers the mysterious Mr. Flawless is here to bring you a mysterious Chapter because I mentioned in the last chapter there's a mystery pony. Well no more waiting because I bring you chapter 7. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7  
****The Mane 6 and the Elements of Harmony**

"Where are we going exactly?" said Ponyta. "To the library" she answered. "The library?" they said confused. "Yeah it's where my friend Twilight Sparkle lives" the blue pony said. "How is she going to help us?" they said. "She knows everything and can do magic I'm sure she can find a way to help you" she said. "Ok" said Keldeo. The three still follow Rainbow Dash to the library, but on the way there Rainbow Dash and the three ran into somepony that's unfamiliar to them, but Rainbow Dash knows who it is so they approach the pony. "Hey Applejack" Rainbow Dash said friendly. "Howdy Rainbow Dash" she said. "You seem to be in a hurry where you heading?" Applejack asked. "Oh I ran into those nice ponies and needed help so I'm taking them to see Twilight" Rainbow Dash replied. "Oh isn't that nice mind if I join in on this task?" the orange pony said. "Sure" said Ponyta. "Yeah we don't mind one bit" Keldeo added. So a pony name Applejack joins the four to help them on their quest. The five finally arrive at the library and Rainbow Dash slowly walks up to the door and pushes it open. Once they enter the library Rainbow Dash and Applejack see the rest of their friends helping Twilight put books away. "Hey everypony" she said." Oh hi Rainbow Dash and Applejack" Twilight relied. "Who are they? Are they friends of yours she asked?" the alicorn asked. "Yes and they need help, so brought them here" Rainbow Dash answered. "What kind of help?" said Twilight? "We need to get to a place called Canterlot" Ponyta explained. "Canterlot that's where I uses to live" Twilight points out. "Look thats cool and all, but we really need to get to Canterlot" Keldeo said. "Why do you need to go Canterlot darling?" Rarity asked? "Let me explain everything" Rainbow Dash said as she steps in on the conversation. "After a minutes of explaining everything. Everypony froze with shock. "YOU'RE FROM ANOTHER WORLD" Rarity shouted. "That big mean monster is from your world too" said Fluttershy cowering in fear. "Yes it's all true the different world, the monster everything" Keldeo stated. "Interesting" Twilight said with her hooves rubber her chin. "I think I can help you" she said proudly while looking for a certain book. "By the way I never got a chance to know all yours names" said Keldeo. "Well my name is Rarity darling" she said. "I'm Pinkie Pie the fun one". "I'm Fluttershy" she said shyly. "Pleased to meet you all" Keldeo said and bows. "Now darlings could you tell us your names?" the white unicorn asked. "Oh why of course I'm Keldeo" he said. "I'm Ponyta his partner" "and I'm Rapidash a long lost" he said. "Pleasure to meet you" they said. "I guess you guys have already met Applejack am I correct?" Rarity asked. "Yes we have Rainbow Dash ran into her on the way here" they said. "Good so now you know everypony" she relied. "Yes we do" they said. "I have a question" Pinkie Pie asked. "What is it?" they asked. "Are your manes made of fake fire or real fire?" she said at the two fire ponies. "It's real fire" they answered. "Oh my gosh it must feel weird" Pinkie said. "Not really it's something were used to" said Rapidash. "I for one think it looks amazing" said Rarity. "Why thank you Rarity" they said. "Found it" Twilight interrupted. "Found what" everypony said. "The teleportation spell" she said. "A teleport spell?" the three travelers said. "Yeah I can use my magic to teleport us to Canterlot" Twilight said. "Already let's do it" Keldeo said. "Not yet Keldeo" Twilight said. "There's something I need to get before we leave" she said. A glow of purple magic comes out of Twilight's horn and brings a chest into the room and opens it. "What's in the chest Twilight?" Ponyta asked. This chest contains six elements. What are the elements?" the three asked? "The first element is Honesty for Applejack" she said and gives it to her. "Second is kindness for Fluttershy". "Third is laughter for Pinkie Pie". "Next generosity for Rarity". "Then loyalty for Rainbow Dash and finally magic for me". The mane 6 have their elements on and they start glowing. "What's happening?" Keldeo asked. "When we put the elements on it unleashes some sort of power" Twilight explained. "What kind of power?" they asked. "The power of friendship" Twilight answered. "Oh ok" Keldeo said awkwardly. "Now is everypony ready?" Twilight asked. "We are ready to go" said everypony. "Alright then I will cast the spell" she said. The purple light from her horn glows and she points it at them. Then a beam of purple magic hits everypony and suddenly they vanish. 

**Meanwhile in Canterlot... **

**"****It looks like a storm is upon us" said Princess Luna. "Wait whats that Princess Celestia?" asked. "It looks like a dragon and it's coming this way" her sister answered. Crash! As Kyurem comes crashing in the window. "Who are you?" said Celestia. "HAHAHA" he laughed. "You fools I'm Kyurem and I came from the Pokémon world to conquer and destroy this world, but in order to do that I will need the Princesses of all Equestia" he said. "Well we won't let you do that Kyurem" they said. "Find I see playing hard to get" Kyurem said. "Well then it looks like I'm going to have to take you by force" he added. Kyurem shoots he's signature move Glaciate and knocks them to the floor. Then he shoots an ice beam at the Princesses and freezes them into a block of ice. "Yes now all of Equestria belongs to me HAHAHA" said Kyurem.**

Oh my god Kyurem has captured the Princesses. Will Keldeo and the mane 6 find Kyurem and stop him from conquering all Equestria. One question reminds what is Kyurem planning on doing with Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. I will post chapter 8 and see the answers to all the questions. signing off


	8. Chapter 8

Hey viewers it's me Mr. Flawless. I was going to post this chapter this weekend, but me and my friend Gatemastergreen were doing a YouTube video with shadowmaster666, feel free to check him out on YouTube. Anyway I'm really excited to bring you this chapter because it's my favorite chapter and a lot happens in this one too. Also the last chapter had 927 words I'm hoping this one goes over that. So here you go viewers' chapter 8.

Chapter 8  
Flight to the finish

So while the mane six and Keldeo were preparing for Canterlot, Kyurem captures Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, Now the mane six and Keldeo are in Canterlot thanks to Twilight's teleportation spell.

"It worked" said Twilight. "I knew it would work" she added. "Whoa what happened here?" said Rainbow Dash. "I don't know" said Twilight.

"Princess Twilight" said one of Celestia's guards. "Yes can I help you" she said. "It's Princess Celestia and Princess Luna they been captured" the guard said. "Who would do such a thing?" said the purple alicorn. "Kyurem would" said Keldeo. "Why would Kyurem want the Princesses darling?" said Rarity. "I don't know but it's probably not good" said Rainbow Dash. "Well let's go find Kyurem" said Rapidash.

So the mane six and Keldeo head to the castle to see if Kyurem is there, once they get inside they see that it's been ransacked.

"Look it at this place it's messy" Rarity said. "Yeah, but Kyurem is nowhere to be seen" said Rapidash. "Where would Kyurem be?" Twilight wonders. "Hey everypony over here I found something" said Rainbow Dash. "What is it (gasp) Princess Celestia's crown" said Twilight. "It must have fallen when Kyurem captured her" she added.

"Oh look footprints" said Pinkie Pie and licks the footprint. "It tastes icy" she said. "Good job Pinkie those much be Kyurem's footprints" Keldeo remarked. "Let's follow them it might lead us to Kyurem" said the tall fire pony. "Right" everypony said.

So the mane six and the three travelers follow the prints and it leads them to a big room where Kyurem is.

"I don't get it the trail leads us here, but Kyurem is not here" said Keldeo. "What if he tricked us" said Applejack. "No Kyurem wouldn't do that he may be evil, but he's not that evil" Rapidash explained. "Then what do you perhaps it is darling?" Rarity asked. "A trap" Keldeo blurted out. "What do you mean it's a trap" Rapidash said. "I'm saying that Kyurem probably knew we were coming and is waiting so it's a trap" Keldeo said. "If it's a trap then where's Kyurem?" said Twilight.

"Right here" said Kyurem as he comes crashing down from the ceiling. "Kyurem what have you done with the Princesses and what are you going to do with them?" Rainbow Dash shouted. "I froze them and brought them here, so the destruction can begin" Kyurem said. "What kind of destruction?" the purple alicorn asked. "The destruction of the two worlds" he said. "Ha just how are you going to do that"? said Rarity sarcastically.

"I'll show you" he said as he presses the button to reveal the machine, the Swords of Justice, and the Princesses frozen. "What is that a party cannon?" said the pink pony? "No it's Kyurem's machine Pinkie" Rapidash explained. That's right and with this machine and the Swords of Justice I can use their power to destroy the Pokémon world" the ice dragon explained. "What about the Princesses?" said Rainbow Dash. "I'm going to use the machine to destroy them and then destroy this world and there's nothing you can do to stop me" he said.

"I don't think so Kyurem we're going to take you down" Rainbow Dash treaded. "HAHA try me" Kyurem laughed. "That's it you leave me no choice" she said furiously and charges at him. Kyurem thought quickly and smashes her with shadow claw and sends the blue flying pony into the wall. "RAINBOW DASH" everypony shouted and rush over to her.

"Are you ok?" Rapidash asked. "I think so ouch!" she said whimpering in pain. "Your wing is injury, he hit you so hard" said Twilight as she helps her up. "I'm fine let's go" she said.

"HAHA now to drain the Swords of Justice's power" he said. Kyurem flips a switch and suddenly a cord with three ends on it comes out of the machine and slips through the ice and begins to absorb the power from Virizion, Cobalion, and Terrakion. "HAHAHA" Kyurem laughed again.

"STOP!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "Be quiet" he said and shoots an ice beam at her, but a Hydro Pump stops it. "Huh" Kyurem said concerned. "I don't think so Kyurem you aren't freezing her" said Keldeo. "Keldeo" she said. "Aw how cute little Keldeo does anything to protect his little pony friend" he said sarcastically. "Of course I would I care about her" he said and blushes.

"Anyway we are going to stop you and save the world" Applejack added. "Yeah" Pinkie pie also added. "HAHA with what power Keldeo and his friends aren't powerful enough, the powerful Swords of Justice and the Princesses are frozen solid and what kind of power do you have your nothing but powerless ponies" he laughed. "POWERLESS PONIES" shouted Applejack. "Yeah who you calling powerless ponies" said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh please let's look at the basics I'm a powerful ice dragon and you are just ponies with no power" Kyurem explained. "We do have power the power of friendship" said Twilight as she looks up at her element. "The power of friendship HA your joking?" Kyurem laughed again. "No seriously the power of friendship" they said. "Ok can your power of friendship do this" said the ice dragon and shoots Glaciate at them.

Suddenly a shield of purple magic protected them from Kyurem's attack.

"HAHA huh what's happening Kyurem said. "The power of true friendship" said Twilight.

With that said the Elements of Harmony started to glow and lifts the mane six into the air and a stream of rainbow came out of the elements and connect to each other and forms a colorful cyclone. A strip of colors come out of the cyclone and it hits the machine. A big boom sound scattered throughout the room.

"NO MY MACHINE IT'S DESTROYED" Kyurem shouted. How is this possible?" he added. "Our friendship was powerful enough to destroy your machine" said Twilight. "Whatever you still can't stop me because I still have the princesses and the Swords of Justice" he said. "I would take another look again Kyurem" said the fire ponies. "Huh ah where did they go" Kyurem said shocked. "Over here Kyurem" they said.

He turns back around sees the princesses and the Swords of Justice next to the mane six. "How did you escape?" he asked angrily. "When that strip of colors struck the machine it also unthawed the princesses and the Swords of Justice from the ice" Twilight explained.

"Unbelievable I got beat by friendship" said Kyurem angrily. "It's over Kyurem your surrounded" said princess Celestia. "You may have stopped my plans, but you still can't stop me" he said as he tries to get away.

"He's getting away" said Rainbow Dash and falls on the ground from her injury. "Let's go after him" Keldeo said and puts Rainbow Dash on his back. "HA losers there will never catch me" Kyurem laughed.

HAHA huh a blast of a magical leaf hits Kyurem. "You're not getting away this time Kyurem" said Rainbow Dash as she recovers and hops off of Keledo's back. "Oh you guys are such brats fear the wrath of my draco meteor HAHA say goodbye" he said and launches it.

"I don't think so" said the Swords of Justice and launch a magical leaf from Virizion, stone edge from Terrakion, and a hyper beam attack from Cobalion. Followed by Keldeo's hydro pump, Ponyta and Rapidash's flamethrower, Princess Celestia and Luna there magic, and finally a sonic rainboom from Rainbow Dash go towards Kyurem and knock him down.

Then a light surrounds Keldeo.

"What's happening to Keldeo?" Pinkie pie asked. "He's changing into his Resolute form" said Cobalion. "Resolute form?" they said confused. "Right it happens when he's about use secret sword" Virizion explained.

The light fades away and Keldeo has changed his horn is bigger and his mane is longer than before. "Now it's time to end this Kyurem" he said as he charges at Kyurem.

As he charges Rainbow Dash prepares other sonic rainboom and lunches forward to combine their moves and strike Kyurem in the chest and sends him flying into the sky through the portal and lands back in his own world.

"Oh what happen" said Kyurem. "Well you got defeat and are back in the Pokémon world" the Weaviles answered. "So now what?" he asked. "Well you can put your hands up" said the Magnezones. "What why?" he said. "Your under arrest for trying to destroy two worlds" he said and throws a electric net over Kyurem. "Who called the cops?" Kyurem asked furiously. "We did" the Weaviles answered. "But why?" said Kyurem. "Because Keldeo taught us a very important lesson and that lesson was friendship" they said. "Oh great not you guys too" he said. "We couldn't just let you get away now can we" the two said. "You two are traders TRADERS" said Kyurem as the Mangezones drag him away. "See ya" Kyurem said Weavile. "Have fun in jail" the other Weavile added.

WOO! I broke over 927 words.  
Anyways the day is saved thanks to Keldeo and Rainbow Dash. I hope you all enjoyed chapter 8 because chapter 9 is coming soon. Also I would like to give a shout out to my friends Gatemastergreen and shadowmaster666 be sure to check out their pages Gatemastergreen(fanfiction) and shadowmaster666 I mentioned above. So for now Mr. Flawless signing off


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey viewers a very excited Mr. Flawless here back and ready to bring you another chapter. Why am I excited, well because my last chapter was a huge success not because it was a good chapter but also because it went over 1,000 words like I said it would so exciting. So now that chapter 8 is done. It's time to bring in chapter 9. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9  
The Celebration

So Keldeo and the mane six defeated Kyurem and restore peace to Equestria and the Pokémon world. Now that they saved the world what's next for them. 

**"****So now what darlings?" Rarity asked. "Well we defeated Kyurem and met new friends, so I don't know" said Keldeo. "I know this calls for a party hosted by yours truly" said Pinkie Pie. "That's a great idea" her friends said. "Yeah I can make apple cider for everypony" Applejack suggested. "Mum cider" Pinkie Pie said with her tongue hanging out. "What do you guys think?" Twilight asked. "Yeah let's do it let's go to Ponyville and have a party" they said. "Well alright then to Ponyville" said Applejack. **

**"Wait" said Princess Celestia. "Before you all leave we want to give you these medals as a reward for saving all of Equestia" she said. "She used magic and puts a medal on each of the mane six, Keldeo, and his friends. "Farewell to the three of you and hope to see you again someday" she said to the three travelers. "Thanks princess" said Rapidash. **

**So all the ponies said goodbye to Princess Celestia and Luna and head towards Ponyville. Once they returned back to Ponyville the party began. Everypony partied until night fall. They all danced under the night sky and Vinyl Scratch is turning those tables. **

**"****Hey Keldeo this party is awesome" said Ponyta. "Yeah hey where's Rainbow Dash?" the orange mane pony asked. "I think I saw her over at the cider barrels getting some cider" he answered. "Oh thanks Ponyta" he said as he walks away. "No problem" Ponyta replied goes back to dancing. **

**Keldeo walks through the crowd of ponies looking for Rainbow Dash. Once he gets out of that crowd he finds her over at the barrels drinking cider with her friends. **

**"****Hey Keldeo" said Twilight as he approaches them. "Hey everyone" as Keldeo replied. "You want some cider?" Applejack asked as she pushes down the nostrils of the barrel and released the cider into a mug. "Sure I will try a cup" he said as he grabs the mug and takes a sip. "You like it?" said Applejack. "Like it I love it" he remarked. **

**"****So having a great time darling?" said Rarity. "Yeah this party is amazing thank you for throwing it Pinkie" he said. "Hey it's what I do" she said as she gulps down a mug of cider. **

**"****What brings you here" said Fluttershy. "I came over to ask Rainbow Dash something" he said. "Sure ask away" she replied. "Would you like to dance with me?" he said blushing. "Ooo" said all of the blue pony's friends. She ignores them and feels embarrassed. "Um sure let's go" she said grabbing his hooves and heads towards the crowd of dancing ponies. **

**"****The two danced until everypony left from the party. "That was amazing right" said Rainbow Dash as they lay on a hill look up at the night sky. "Totally I had so much fun I can't even dance anymore" Keldeo said. They laughed then look back up at the moon. **

**"****It's too bad we have to leave" he said. "What do you mean?" she said concerned. "We need to go back to our world and keep it safe" Keldeo explained. "Wait why don't you guys spend the night here then leave tomorrow" the blue pony suggested. "But where will we sleep?" Keldeo asked. "Don't worry I can ask Twilight to let you all stay the night". "Thanks Rainbow Dash I will get everyone and met you there" said Keldeo. "Ok" she said. **

**Keldeo leaves to find his friends and met up with Rainbow Dash. Meanwhile Rainbow Dash heads to the library to convince her into letting them stay the night at the library. Once she finds the library and enters she sees the purple alicorn cleaning up the place. **

**"****Oh hi Rainbow Dash" she said cheerful. "Hey Twilight" she replied after flying all the way here. "So what brings you here?" Twilight asked. "I have a favor to ask" the blue pony said. "A favor?" she said. "See Keldeo and his friends are leaving tomorrow and I was wondering if you could let them spend the night here?" said Rainbow Dash. "Hm... I don't know, but ok" she answered. "Thank you thank you" said Rainbow Dash and hugs Twilight. "Where is Keldeo?" Twilight asked? "He's off getting his friends and is meeting us here soon" Rainbow Dash said replied. **

**A knock at the door catches there attention. "Oh must be Keldeo" the blue pony said as she goes to the door.**

Woo party I like parties. Anyway there's chapter 9 hoped you enjoyed it chapter 10 is coming soon. Chapter 10 will be more emotional or at least some of it will. So for now remember to calm keep and love potatoes. Mr. Flawless signing off


	10. Chapter 10

**Greetings viewers a partying Mr. Flawless here to being you an emotional chapter 10 because I said in my last chapter it will be emotional. So introducing chapter 10 enjoy!**

Chapter 10  
The Last Night

She opens the door a sees the orange mane pony and his friends standing there. 

**"Come on in everypony" said Rainbow Dash as flies there holding the door opened. "So is it true your letting us stay here tonight?" said the small fire pony. "Yes I'm letting all of you stay here for the night" Twilight said. "Yay thanks Twilight" he said as he hugs her. **

**"Well it's the least I can do for a friend like Rainbow Dash and also you saved Equestria from being destroyed" Twilight stated. "Yeah anypony who saves Equestria deserves better" the blue pony added. "Thanks you two it means a lot to us" Keldeo cried. **

**"So where are we sleeping Twilight?" said Ponyta. "Upstairs there's a lot of room up there" Twilight answered. "Awesome" they said. **

**"Well I better get home now, so I will leave everypony alone see you all tomorrow" said Rainbow Dash as she leaves. "Ok good night Rainbow Dash" everypony said. **

**"So you all are leaving tomorrow?" Twilight asked. "Yes it's true we are leaving tomorrow" they answered. "Why?" she said concerned. "Because we need to keep our world safe from harmony and without us there who knows what will happen" said Keldeo. "I see" Twilight said. "So now you know why we have to leave tomorrow" they said. "Yes I understand you need to protect the world" Twilight understood. **

**"Well we probably want to be well rested first before heading back right" said Keldeo. "Yeah sure do" yawned Ponyta. "Well follow me I'll show you where you'll be sleeping" said the purple alicorn as they walk towards the stairs. **

**Twilight guides them upstairs and shows them the room that there will stay in. "Here we are" said Twilight. "Is this your room Twilight?" said Ponyta. "Yeah" she replied. "Wow" they said. "You're going to sleep on the floor tonight if that's ok" the alicorn said while using magic to bring the sleeping bags to them. "We're ok with that" said Keldeo. **

**"Hey Keldeo" said Virizion as she taps his shoulder. "What's up Virizion" he turned and replied. "The three of us are going back home right now, but you three can stay until tomorrow" she said depressed. "Why are you leaving us Virizion" Keldeo cried. "We need to check out what's going on in our world and see if any changes occurred" she explained. "No don't leave" cried Keldeo and grabs Virizion's leg. "We have to Keldeo" said Cobalion. "LET GO OF MY LEG" yelled Virizion. "NO I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE" the orange mane pony shouted. "It's going to be ok" Keldeo said Terrakion. "We got to Keldeo, we need to see what's going on and besides were going to see you tomorrow back home and safe" said Cobalion. "Ok I understand go back to our world important to us and needs to be protected so go" Keldeo said furiously. **

**"Tell you what Keldeo since you saved two different worlds and us from Kyurem I think a good person like that should be a member of the Swords of Justice" said Virizion. "Yeah totally" the other two swordsmen said. "So what do you say you want to join the Swords of Justice?" Virizion asked. "Yes, I would be delighted to join your group" Keldeo cried. "Excellent welcome to the team" they said and congratulating him. "Way to go Keldeo" his friends said. "I can't believe you're a Sword of Justice Keldeo" said Ponyta. **

**"Well not yet" said Cobalion. "What do you mean?" said Twilight. "You will be a sword once you come back so we can to the coronation" they said. "Thanks you guys" Keldeo cried and hugs them. **

**"Well we better go, thanks for letting us stay here Twilight and take care of Keldeo" said Cobalion. "My pleasure" she said. "Bye Keldeo see you tomorrow" they said as they leave the room. "Goodbye Cobalion, Virizion, and Terrakion". "I promise I will do go as a Sword of Justice" he said. The Swords of Justice leave the library and head to the portal back to the Pokémon world. **

**"Congrats again on being a sword Keldeo" said Twilight. "Thanks" he said. "I just hope I do well as a sword" he added. **

**"When I was hero Keldeo there were something's I couldn't do" said Rapidash. "Really wow" said Keldeo shocked. "Oh yes but, I kept trying and trying until I could do it and when I do I feel proud" the tall fire pony added. "Your right Rapidash I just need to try and try then someday I will a great swordsmen just like the Swords of Justice" Keldeo said. "Yeah that's the spirit" cheered Ponyta. **

**"I think it time to go to sleep" yawned Twilight. "Yeah I feel tried too" yawned Keldeo. The three head to their sleeping bags and say goodnight to each other.**

Congratulation! Keldeo you're going to be an awesome Sword of Justice. Well I hope you all enjoyed my exciting yet emotional chapter. The next chapter will be romantic. This is my second favorite because of this one partially scene I like so much. Looking forward to posting chapter 11 and I hope you are too. It will be a sweet and somewhat emotional chapter. Mr. Flawless signing off


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey viewers an emotional Mr. Flawless here to bring you chapter 11 of my story. I'm not just emotional from the last chapter I wrote, I'm also emotional about this chapter because this is the second last chapter. I also like to thank my friend GMG for mentioning me in his chapter. So let's me bring you the best chapter of my story. So you go viewers chapter 11.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or My little pony******

**Chapter 11  
****The Last Goodbye**

The next morning the three rise up from the morning sun as it becomes morning. They walk down the stairs and see Twilight and Rainbow Dash. 

**"Good morning" the two said. "Yeah, good morning to you too." the three said. "Did you three sleep well?" said Twilight as she pours some tea with her magic. "Yeah, like a rock" they said. "Good" she replied, "So what are you doing here Rainbow Dash?" Keldeo asked. **

**"Well last night after I left the library I was heading home when I saw the Swords of Justice heading to the portal. I stopped them in time and asked why they were going home. They explained the whole thing to me. Then after that I said goodbye to them and rushed back to the library to see if everypony was fine and to tell you what happened, but everypony was asleep. So I slept here for the night." "Why did you stay here instead of going home?" asked Keldeo. "Oh, it's not like I was worried about you or anything" she said sarcastically. "So you said you saw the Swords of Justice?" asked Ponyta. "Yeah there so awesome I can see why you want to be one Keldeo." the blue pony said. "Well, it just so happens that he became one" said Twilight. "Really that's awesome way to go" she said. "Yeah I'll be one once I walk thought that portal and return home." **

**"Speaking of home you ready to go?" asked Twilight as she used magic to get them there bags. "Yeah we're ready" they said. "All right then let's get a move on" said Rainbow Dash. "I'm going to get everypony and meet you at the portal" she added as she flies towards the door. "Ok sounds like a plan" said Keldeo. "Ok see you there" she said and leaves. **

**"Well we should get going then" said Twilight as she walks to the door. "Yeah let's go" the three said. **

**So the four walk out of the library and started walking toward the portal (which is a large tree). Once they get to the portal they see the blue flying pony and her friends waiting. **

**"Hi everypony" said Twilight cheerful. "Howdy Twilight" said Applejack. "So I guess this is goodbye" the three travelers said as they walk near the portal. **

**"Wait" the Mane six said. "Take this with you" said Twilight as she used her magic to lift a mysterious item from her bag. "What's this?" asked Keldeo. "It's the cider mug from the party last night we went and put our names on it. Here take it to remember us" Twilight cried. "Thanks Twilight it's beautiful I promise to take good care of it" Keldeo cried. **

**"Keldeo" said Rainbow Dash as she approaches him. "I'm going to miss you" she cried and hugged him. "I'm going to miss you too Rainbow Dash" Keldeo replied. "Oh that's reminds me I have something for you Rainbow Dash" Keldeo added and reaches for something in his bag. "Here you go Rainbow Dash" he said. "Is that a big crystal from Giant Chasm?" Ponyta asked. "Yeah I took it when we were running from Kyurem" Keldeo answered. "I was going to keep it, but I thought you should have it instead Rainbow Dash" Keldeo said blushing. "Aw that's sweet of you Keldeo thanks I'll wear it as a necklace" the blue pony cried and hugs him again and takes the crystal from him. "I have something for you too Keldeo" she said blushing. "Really what is it?" the orange mane pony asked? "This" she turns his head towards hers and kisses him. **

**"Wow that was amazing best gift ever" he said. "Why did you do that Rainbow Dash?" her friends asked. "Because Keldeo saved me from that ice beam and carried me when I was injured, also I kind of liked you Keldeo" she said to him and blushed again. "I've liked you since we first met, when our eyes first met I felted a spark in my heart" he said and blushes too. **

**"You know what I'm going to give the rest of you my crystals" said Ponyta as he reaches in his bag and grabs the crystals and hands them to Rainbow Dash's friend. "Thanks Ponyta" they said. "I can use these for my outfits" said Rarity. "Mm colorlicious" Pinkie pie said after licking her crystals. **

**"Well it's been nice meeting you all, but it's time to part ways" said Keldeo. "Yeah it's been nice knowing you too" they said as they hug them. "We promise we will never forget you guys" said Rainbow Dash as she puts her hooves out. "We will not forget you all too" cried the orange mane pony and puts his hooves on the blue pony's and shakes them. **

**"Goodbye everyone and thanks for everything" the three said as they go into portal. "Bye Keldeo, bye Ponyta, bye Rapidash" they said. **

**Bye Keldeo I will never forget the crazy times we had together and fun we had. I will take good care of this crystal. I will try to complete my goal like you did at being a hero and a Swords of Justice. I hope someday we meet again said Rainbow Dash in her mind while staring at the crystal and cries.**

**End..**

It's so beautiful; anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter 11. I will post the last chapter soon and it will be cool because we will see what happen in the Pokémon world and more. Also check Bloodstianed Chessboard by GatemasterGreen. So on that I say farewell Mr. Flawless signing off


	12. Chapter 12 Returning Home

Hey viewers Mr. Flawless here to bring you the final chapter to this story. This was Chapter was originally part of the last chapter, but I decided to split it into two chapters. I hope you enjoyed 11 because it was so beautiful and touching some called it romantic. This chapter will be cool because Keldeo returns home. So enjoy my final chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or MLP

Chapter 12  
Returning Home

"We're back guys we're home in our world" said Keldeo. "But wait where is everyone?" Rapidash asked. "I don't know" said Ponyta.

Suddenly a flash of light appears and after the flash vanish the portal was gone and the ground stared shaking.

"What's going on?" Rapidash said Keldeo. "The world it's returning to normal" said Rapidash. "How?" said Ponyta. "The machine since it's destroy it must mean the regions are moving apart once we got back home" Rapidash explained.

"Let's get out of here" shouted Keldeo. "Agreed" the two fire ponies said.

The three run out of Giant Chasm as it starts to collapse. They make it out in time and suddenly the ground stops shaking.

"The ground has stop shaking" they said. "Does this mean the world is restore?" said Rapidash. "I don't know" said Keldeo.

"Hey Rapidash look at this" the small fire pony said as he points at the map from his bag. "Amazing the map is different and the regions are spilt apart from each other" Rapidash said shocked. "We did it Rapidash" the two cheered. "Yeah we did it" they said.

"Wait if everything is back to normal where's Kyurem?" Keldeo asked. "Kyurem got arrested" said two mysterious voices. They turn around and see that the mysterious voices came from the Weaviles. "What do you mean arrested?" Ponyta asked.

"Well after you left we called the Magnezones and told them to come to Giant Chasm" the Weaviles answered. "They came a couple hours later and waited for him to come back". "Once Kyurem came back they threw a net over him so he couldn't break free" they said.

"But why did you two call Magnezone?" Keldeo asked the Weaviles. "Because we couldn't just sit here and Kyurem get away plus, you guys taught us the true meaning to friendship so we did something for our friends" the Weaviles said. "Well thanks for the help" said Keldeo.

"Since Giant Chasm is destroyed we have no place to live" the Weaviles signed. "Hey Weavile since you stop Kyurem from getting away I think we owe you one, so about we found you a new home in the village" they said. 'That sounds great Keldeo thank you" the Weavile cried.

"KELDEO" Virizion shouted. "Are you all right because when the ground started shaking we knew you have returned?" said Cobalion. "We're find but, I'm glad to see you again" Keldeo cried and hugs Virizion. "We're glad too Keldeo" they said.

"Now let's go back to the village and a make you a honorary swordsmen" said Virizion. "Yeah let's go home" Ponyta said.

Back at the village...

So the Swords of Justice, the Weaviles, Keldeo, and his friend head back to the village. Once they make it back a party broke out suddenly.

"What is all this?" Keldeo said surprised. "It's a little party to celebrate your return home and your swordsmen introduction Keldeo" the Swords said. "Thanks to you, you brought peace to our world Keldeo thank you, now let's party" said Virizion.

So the villager and Keldeo partied until the sun disappeared and the moon rises. Everyone is having fun in the moonlight night.

"Attention attention everyone" the Swords of Justice said. The crowd turned silent and turn there attention to them. "Thank you we are pleased to announces three brave heroes who managed to stop Kyurem's evil plot and restore peace to the world" they said. "So without further a do please welcome Keldeo, Ponyta, and Rapidash" they announce. The crowd claps for them really loud.

"Now it's time for the introduction, Keldeo could you step forward for us" said Virizion. "Sure thing" he said and steps forward. The Swords of Justice drew there swords and asked Keldeo to knee down. "Keldeo a brave Pokemon who though could be a hero, but today Keldeo is as proved of being a hero and for that we welcome you to the Swords of Justice" they said together and place there swords on his shoulder. "Congratulation you are now a rookie Sword of Justice" said Virizion.

"Yeah woo way to go Keldeo" the crowd said wildly.

Suddenly fireworks shoot off and confetti flys everywhere.

"This is probably the best night ever" said Keldeo.

Later that night at Keldeo's house...

"It's great to be back in my own home I missed you a lot" he said to himself.

"Hey Keldeo it's Virizion you here" she said at the door. Keldeo opens the door and let's her in. "What's up Virizion?" Keldeo asked. "They're having a firework show in a couple minutes and everyone is attending it, you want to go?" said Virizion said. "Yeah just let me grab my bag" he said as he grabs his bag, but when he grabs it some mysterious item fell out and hit the floor.

"What's that thing Keldeo?" she asked confused. "It's my cider cup" said Keldeo. "Your cider cup?" she said. "Yes before I left Twilight and her friends give me this as a gift" he said looking at it all depressed.

"What's wrong Keldeo?" said Virizion. "It's just that I miss them so much" cried Keldeo. "Don't be sad Keldeo you will always have them here" Virizion said as she point to his chest where his heart is. "Thanks Virizion, I feel better now" he cried.

"You know what will make you feel even more better" she said. "What?" said Keldeo as he wipes his tears away. "Going to a big firework show with all your friends" Virizion suggested. "Yeah I guess that would make me feel better" he said. "Alright then let's go" she excitingly.

"Ok, but you go on I will catch up in a few minutes" Keldeo said proudly. "Ok see you there" said Virizion as she leaves the house.

Keldeo approaches the cup and picks it up and holds it for a second.

"Twilight thank you for everything, take care and Rainbow Dash I thank you for all the fun we had and take care of that crystal". "I promise to do my best as a swordsmen for you". "I hope someday we cross paths again" Keldeo said in his mind.

"Keldeo come on the show is starting" Virizion shouted. "Coming" he said as he looks at the cup again and places it on a self, then leaves is house.

He closed the door turns toward the house, emerges his sword from his horn and said "For you Rainbow Dash, for you".

The End

It's finally done, this story is done I hope you viewers enjoyed my story because I sure did especially writing. I'm probably going to write a sequel, but for this is it I thank you all for taking time to read my story and leaving good reviews. I will continue writing stories for you viewers to read and enjoy. So for now keep calm and read on Mr. Flawless signing off.


	13. Epilogue

Surprise! Mr. Flawless here to bring you a surpising epilogue to the story because I though why not surprise the viewers with an epilogue. Also I will mention my OC, Discharge, for the first time. I hope you enjoy the epilogue because it's surprising shocking and has a huge twist. So here you go viewers the epilogue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or MLP, but Discharge is mine

Epilogue

**_One year later..._**

"Happy one year anniversary Keldeo" his friends said. "Thanks guys I'm glad too" said the rookie swordsman. "I can't believe it's been a year since you been a Sword of Justice" said Ponyta. "Oh, Ponyta it's not that big of a deal Keldeo" said sarcastically. "No Keldeo it is a big deal" said Virizion.

"Think about a year ago you were just starting out, now your a wiser and stronger Sword of Justice that's something to be thankful for" Virizion explains. "Yeah I guess it is a big deal, I just wish this day could get even more exciting" Keldeo said all down.

"Oh yeah we almost forgot we have a very special surprise for you" Ponyta remarked. "Really what is it?" Keldeo said jumping with excitement. "Just close your eyes and follow the sound of our voices" they said as they head towards the door and open it.

Outside Keldeo's house...

Once they leave the house they stop to give Keldeo a surprise from someone.

"Ok you can open your eyes now his friends said. Keldeo opens his eyes and cant believe what he is seeing.

"Rainbow Dash?" he said surprisingly. "Hey Keldeo" she relied. "Is it real you?" Keldeo questioned. "Does this answer your question" the blue flying pony said as she approaches him and kisses him. Her tongue exploring his mouth and feels a warm spark again. "It really is you, but how did you get here?" the rookie swordsmen said.

"Well after you left our world a year ago I meet a pony named Discharge and he had this type of item that allows ponies to go to another world, so I told him about you and we set out on a journey to find the item. "Once we found it he let me use it to see you". "Amazing" Keldeo said shocked. "Yeah I can go back to Ponyville by touching it again" she said. "So cool" said Ponyta.

"Once the Weaviles found Rainbow Dash there told us and we rushed to see her" his friends said. "We told her that we were celebrating your anniversary, so we decided to surprise you" Virizion added. "Thanks you guys I'm so happy now" Keldeo said.

"Hey Rainbow Dash" Keldeo added. "Yeah Keldeo" she said. "Since you are here I want to show you around a bit, what do you said?" asked Keldeo. "Ok, but you have to catch me first" she said, kisses his cheek and dashes off. "It's on now" he said and starts running after her.

"Look Virizion I think Keldeo is growing up" said Terrakion. "Yes he's growing into a find swordsmen" she said. "Maybe someday he will be the leader of the Swords of Justice" Cobalion said as they look and watch the two chase each other and laughing.

Suddenly a pair of binoculars are zoomed in on the two from a bush.

"Shall we start the plan master" a mysterious voice said into a walky-talky. "No not yet we must contain the blue one first" said another mysterious voice.

So that's my Epilogue hoped you enjoyed the surprise because Keldeo sure did he got to see Rainbow Dash again. The ending was a surprise as well so you know what that means. That's right potatoes just kidding! It means another story is on the way. I will work on it and posted soon. Also I mentioned a pony named Discharge he's a OC of mine, so he will pop up from time to time. So read and love potatoes. Mr. Flawless signing off for now.


End file.
